


Sock monkey hat

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: GISHWHES, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock is bored and John has an idea.





	Sock monkey hat

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation actually happened between me and my mum.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Sherlock was laying on the sofa and had shouted bored every three seconds for the past seven minutes when John had finally had enough.

“Shut up Sherlock!” John shouted.

Sherlock sat up. “Only if you give me something to do.”

John thought for a second, then grabbed his computer and turned it on. “I’ve heard about this task thing that started yesterday. It’s called Gishwhes. It’s run by the man that played Castiel in Supernatural.”

That got Sherlock's attention. He leapt up to the screen and started reading it. “But these are a waste of time John.” Sherlock moaned.

“You have nothing better to do, and besides, it’s a bit of fun,” John said.

Sherlock gave in. “Which ones should we do?”

They scrolled down for a minute. “How about this. Make a sock monkey hat out of non-recyclable things.” John said and looked at his best friend.

Sherlock snorted. “That’s easy. You have some old socks.”

“Sherlock, socks are recyclable,” John said.

“Um, how about beer cans,” Sherlock suggested.

“Nope”

“cardboard,” Sherlock said, suddenly running out of ideas.

John looked at him. “Sherlock, did you delete what you can recycle and what can be thrown away?”

Sherlock shrugged. “I might have done. What does it matter?”

“It's quite important though,” John explained.

“Oh, I know,” Sherlock exclaimed excitedly. “Severed fingers.”


End file.
